CONSEQUENCES
by lillysatine
Summary: Les conséquences d'une promesse faite à Kawato. Slash entre Kawato et Anya.


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash entre Kawato et Anya

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Wakana promet quelque chose à Kawato. Quelles en seront les conséquences ?

Fic basée sur le drama que j'adore et c'est un slash entre mes 2 persos favoris, je crois bien que c'est la première histoire écrite sur eux. J'innove lol.

**CONSEQUENCES**

-Promets-le moi.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît Wakana…

-Sensei, vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela…

-Wakana, c'est pour lui, pour son rêve...Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour lui, alors tu dois me le promettre, je t'en prie...

-Je…

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

-Très bien, je le promets.

Kawato sourit.

-Merci Wakana.

Ce soir là, l'entraînement du club de base-ball s'était terminé plus tard que d'habitude. En effet, dans une semaine, Kawato et ses joueurs affrontaient le lycée Kiseki et même si ce dernier n'était pas réputé pour avoir de bons joueurs, Anya et ses amis voulaient mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés pour se rapprocher un peu plus de leur rêve qui était d'atteindre le Koshien.

Après s'être dit au revoir, le club de base-ball se sépara et chacun partit dans des directions opposées.

Kawato, Anya, Mikoshiba et Wakana se retrouvèrent ensemble, allant tous dans la même direction, et commencèrent à rentrer tranquillement tout en discutant stratégie.

Mikoshiba écoutait Anya et Wakana parler du lanceur de l'équipe du lycée Kiseki tandis que Kawato souriait de voir ses élèves si animés quand un bruit de voix attira son attention.

Il s'arrêta et constata que se trouvaient devant eux des élèves du lycée Kiseki selon leurs uniformes et qui apparemment les attendaient s'il pouvait se référer à leur regard mauvais. Il se raidit. Toute l'équipe était encore sous le coup de leur interdiction de se battre s'ils ne voulaient pas être privés de stade et donc d'atteindre un jour le Koshien. Alors comment allaient-ils se défendre ? La meilleure solution allait être de fuir. Mikoshiba n'aimait pas devoir passer pour un lâche mais ils ne pouvaient risquer de ne pas pouvoir jouer.

Voyant le capitaine arrêté, Kawato, Anya et Wakana s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés et voyant qui les attendaient, avaient cessé toute discussion.

Le silence se fit quelques minutes avant qu'un grand type aux cheveux rouges, certainement le chef de la bande, ne s'avance et ne commence à parler d'une voix moqueuse.

-Mais regardez qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas les membres du club de base-ball du lycée Futakotamagawa ? Ceux-la même qui l'année dernière ont été exclus de la compétition pour avoir provoqué une bagarre ? Oui, ce sont bien eux, je les reconnais.

Les autres membres de la bande s'avancèrent soudain et se placèrent à côté de leur chef.

- Vu qu'à cause de cet événement, je crois que vous êtres dans l'impossibilité de vous battre sous peine d'exclusion, cela va être un jeu d'enfants de vous massacrer et de vous empêcher ainsi de participer au match de la semaine prochaine. Notre équipe est ainsi assurée de la victoire.

Le chef eut un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Oui, un jeu d'enfants.

Anya et Wakana avaient rapidement atteint la même conclusion que Mikoshiba plus tôt, à savoir que la meilleure solution était de fuir, quitte à passer pour des lâches. Ils étaient rapides, ils pourraient facilement semer leurs agresseurs.

Mais ils avaient oublié un petit détail.

Kawato.

Ce dernier avait écouté la tirade du chef de la bande en fronçant les sourcils avant de s'avancer.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous devez vous en remettre à la violence. N'avez-vous pas un rêve ?

Il sourit.

-Un rêve que vous souhaitez plus que tout se voir se réaliser ? Il faut croire en vous. Il faut vous épanouir dans vos rêves et brillez au lendemain…

Anya n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Les voyous du lycée Kiseki n'étaient pas disposés à écouter Kawato et cela se voyait.

-Kawato, ne restons pas là, siffla t'il d'une voix qui masquait à peine sa panique.

Au son de la voix d'Anya, Kawato s'était retourné et le leader de la bande en avait profité pour asséner un violent coup de coude sur la tête de ce dernier qui s'effondra en poussa un petit cri.

- Tu me dis de suivre mes rêves ? Et bien mon rêve, c'est de tous vous crever…cracha t'il avant d'exploser d'un rire vulgaire.

Anya regarda le corps de son professeur par terre et tout se brouilla dans sa tête. L'interdiction de se battre sous peine d'exclusion n'existait plus, seule comptait la vision de Kawato par terre. Ce type aux cheveux rouges avait osé s'en prendre à son petit ami, il allait payer.

Anya serra les poings et commença à s'avancer.

-Non, cria soudain Kawato en se relevant péniblement.

Il se tourna vers Anya, Wakana et Mikoshiba.

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez, c'est clair ? Sinon, vous serez exclus de la compétition et vous perdez accès à votre rêve. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Il se retourna vers la bande de délinquants et gronda.

-Jamais vous ne les toucherez…

Le chef eut un sourire mauvais.

-On va s'occuper de toi et après, on s'occupera d'eux.

Kawato eut juste le temps de crier à ses élèves de fuir que les voyous commencèrent à frapper violemment Kawato avec leurs poings.

-Tu rêves si tu crois que je ne vais pas intervenir, cria Anya. Pas question de fuir.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors.

Kawato se tourna vers Wakana et lui hurla de tenir sa promesse. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de ceinturer Anya pour l'empêcher d'avancer et de participer à la bagarre.

Anya commença à se débattre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Wakana, lâche-moi tu entends ? Lâche-moi j'ai dit…

Mais plus il se débattait, plus Wakana raffermissait sa prise.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça Wakana, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empêches d'aller l'aider ?

Mais sa colère resta sourde aux oreilles de son ami et il ne put assister qu'impuissant au massacre, car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, de leur professeur.

Devant ce spectacle, la colère d'Anya se transforma en désespoir et il commença à pleurer doucement.

-Kawato…Kawato…

Devant les pleurs d'Anya, Wakana ferma les yeux, maudit leur professeur de l'avoir obligé à faire cette promesse et détourna le regard tout en priant que tout ce ci se termine le plus rapidement possible.

Soudain, on entendit au loin des sirènes de police et les élèves du lycée Kiseki se dispersèrent rapidement, laissant le corps ensanglanté de Kawato.

Wakana relâcha son étreinte et Anya en profita pour se précipiter rapidement vers son professeur.

Devant le rouge qui semblait avoir recouvert le corps de son petit ami, Anya émit un son étranglé.

-Non, non…

Il s'agenouilla et prit délicatement la main de Kawato tout en espérant y trouver un pouls. Et faillit s'évanouir de soulagement quand il en trouva un.

Il sourit faiblement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, tout va bien se passer.

Et il se leva pour laisser la place aux ambulanciers qui venaient d'arriver à la suite de la police.

Et lorsque Kawato fut déposé dans l'ambulance direction l'hôpital, Anya monta avec lui.

Restés seuls, Wakana et Mikoshiba expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé à la police et furent ensuite permis de se rendre eux aussi à l'hôpital.

Le trajet fut silencieux.

Mikoshiba se doutait de ce qui s'était passé mais ne demanda rien à Wakana, voyant que son ami avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il avait fait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Mikoshiba partit prévenir les autres membres du club de base-ball tandis que Wakana cherchait Anya.

Il le trouva devant l'une des salles d'opération.

Anya était assis, le regard vague fixé par terre.

Sans un mot, Wakana s'assit à ses côtés.

Finalement, ce fut Anya qui rompit le silence le premier.

-Pourquoi ?

Wakana ne chercha pas à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Parce qu'il me l'a fait promettre.

-Promettre ?

Wakana soupira.

-Il savait que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver et il savait aussi que tu risquais de perdre ton calme. Il a voulu protéger ton rêve tout simplement. T'empêcher de te battre et d'être exclus de toute possibilité d'arriver au Koshien un jour.

-Et toi tu as accepté ?

Wakana eut un bref sourire.

-Tu sais comment est Kawato…

Anya se leva.

-Tu sais ce que cela m'a fait de voir l'homme que j'aime se faire massacrer devant mes yeux et de ne rien pouvoir faire car mon meilleur ami m'en empêche ?

Ses poings se serrèrent.

Wakana se leva à son tour.

-Anya, je suis désolé...

Anya se retourna et croisa le regard de Wakana.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de colère.

-Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Cela ne suffit pas…

Et levant le poing, il frappa violemment le visage de Wakana qui s'effondra par terre.

Ce dernier se releva péniblement et assura à l'infirmière qui, alertée par le bruit, était accourue que tout allait bien avant de se rasseoir en se massant la joue. Il savait qu'il méritait ce qui venait d'arriver mais cela faisait mal.

Sans un mot de plus, Anya se rassit à ses côtés, signe que leur amitié survivrait après tout. Wakana songea alors que lorsque Kawato sortirait du bloc, Anya n'allait pas mâcher ses mots et lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait de cette stupide promesse.

Mais pour le moment, lui, Anya et le reste du club de base-ball qui les avait rejoint, ne pouvaient qu'attendre et espérer que Kawato n'ait rien de grave.

Finalement, il y eut plus de peur que de mal et Kawato se retrouva avec seulement un bras et quelques côtes cassées. Mais comme il avait reçu des coups sur la tête, les médecins voulaient être prudents et préférèrent le garder quelques jours afin de vérifier que le crâne et le cerveau n'avaient pas été atteints.

Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la nouvelle, Wakana et les autres avaient hurlé leur joie et le médecin avait souri.

Mikoshiba avait demandé s'ils pouvaient voir Kawato. Le docteur avait accepté mais seulement une personne car le choc avait été plutôt rude, Kawato avait été bien secoué et donc il devait se reposer.

Tous les regards s'étaient alors tourné vers Anya.

La relation amoureuse qu'il entretenait avec Kawato n'était un secret pour personne même s'ils ne s'en vantaient pas. Mais étrangement, Anya s'était levé et sans un mot, avait quitté l'hôpital.

Wakana avait soupiré et songeant qu'il allait falloir du temps avant qu'Anya pardonne, avait proposé à Mikoshiba d'y aller.

La visite avait été courte, à peine quelques minutes mais le jeune garçon avait pu voir que tout allait bien et que leur professeur allait s'en sortir. Et si ce dernier avait paru déçu que ce ne soit pas Anya qui soit là, il n'avait rien montré et avait plutôt encouragé ses élèves à continuer de bien s'entraîner.

Cinq jours s'étaient passés depuis.

Tous les jours, un des membres du club allait voir Kawato pour prendre de ses nouvelles et entendre ses conseils en vue du match.

Anya n'y avait jamais été.

Au lieu de ça, sitôt les cours finis, il s'entraînait comme un fou au lancer et il ne fallait pas être un devin pour sentir sa colère.

La main de Wakana en faisait d'ailleurs les frais et c'est pour éviter de souffrir plus qu'il se proposa d'aller voir leur professeur ce jour là.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais proposé, éprouvant tout au fond de lui un vague sentiment de colère envers Kawato mais là, les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça.

Et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il prit la direction de l'hôpital.

Kawato était en train de dessiner diverses combinaisons sur son cahier en vue du match quand Wakana entra.

Le jeune professeur posa son cahier et sourit.

-Wakana, je suis content de te voir !

Ce dernier s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui sensei ?

-Je vais bien même si je ne pourrais pas être là lors du match contre le lycée Kiseki. Le médecin estime que c'est encore trop tôt pour me laisser sortir.

Il fit la moue.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé la meilleure combinaison possible. J'ai juste encore deux ou trois trucs à peaufiner et je donnerai toutes mes instructions à Mikoshiba. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire de venir me voir demain.

Wakana hocha la tête.

Le silence régna quelques minutes.

Puis Kawato le rompit.

-Il m'en veut n'est-ce pas…

La voix était résignée.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu me voir…

Kawato tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Mais je ne veux que son bonheur et je ferai tout pour ça. Qu'importe si je suis blessé, l'important c'est qu'il atteigne le Koshien et réalise son rêve.

Wakana gronda.

-Vous entendez ce que vous dîtes ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce n'est pas important s'il vous arrive quelque chose ? Mais à quoi vous pensez ? Lorsque je vous ai vu en train de vous faire frapper, cela m'a tué de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Et je ne suis que votre élève. Alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'Anya qui vous aime plus que tout a du ressentir…

Il se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mais avant de la franchir, il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-Je vous ai promis de ne pas laisser Anya intervenir si vous vous faisiez frapper. J'ai tenu ma promesse mais jamais plus, vous entendez, jamais plus je ne ferai une telle promesse. A cause de ça, j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami…Et puis Anya souffre et est rempli de tellement de colère que je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour le match d'après demain…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-J'aime Yagi. Plus que tout au monde. Je veux l'épouser quand nos études seront finies mais je sais que moi aussi, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir si elle m'avait fait ce que vous avez fait à Anya.

-Wakana…

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini.

-Vous savez, le rêve d'Anya n'est peut être plus tout à fait le même…

Et sur ces étranges paroles, il quitta la pièce, laissant un Kawato sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Est-ce que le fait de vouloir protéger le rêve d'Anya était une mauvaise chose ?

Kawato aimait Anya comme un fou et cela lui avait semblé naturel de se sacrifier pour le bonheur de son jeune amant. Mais apparemment, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Wakana, Anya ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon.

Il soupira.

Il avait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles réfléchir.

Lorsque Mikoshiba revint le lendemain de sa visite à l'hôpital, il édicta les consignes de jeu pour le match du lendemain et annonça que Kawato paraissait préoccupé. Anya eut pour seule réaction de se mordre la lèvre avant d'annoncer qu'il fallait aller s'entraîner. Les autres suivirent et Wakana soupira.

Le lendemain, le jeu commença mal.

Sans la présence de Kawato et avec la colère d'Anya, l'équipe fut vite dominée alors qu'elle était théoriquement plus forte. Mikoshiba faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour motiver ses joueurs mais il n'était pas Kawato et cela se faisait ressentir.

L'équipe était mené et était en défense. Et lorsque la balle que lança Anya fut une nouvelle fois renvoyée, Wakana sut qu'il faudrait un miracle.

Quelque part, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'une voix interrompit soudain sa réflexion.

-Allez !

Eberlués, les membres de l'équipe de base-ball tournèrent la tête vers le banc et regardèrent leur entraîneur.

Kawato avait son bras plâtré et il se tenait très droit à cause de ses côtes cassées mais il était bien là.

Il souriait et comme à son habitude, commença à les motiver en leur disant de épanouir dans leurs rêves, de briller au lendemain et de viser le Koshien.

Ce n'étaient que des mots mais pour les joueurs du lycée Futakotamagawa, ils signifiaient tout car venaient de la seule personne qui avaient cru en eux et les avaient aidé à se diriger vers leur rêve du Koshien.

Le miracle Kawato eut lieu et l'équipe d'Anya regonflée à bloc, remporta la victoire. Wakana remarqua même qu'Anya semblait avoir perdu de sa colère, sa main de receveur pouvait en témoigner.

Une fois le match fini, Kawato félicita ses joueurs, expliqua qu'il ne pouvait les laisser tous seuls lors d'un match même si ce dernier n'était pas important et raconta comment il s'était fait la belle de l'hôpital pour venir les encourager.

Les joueurs commencèrent alors à le taquiner.

Seul Anya était resté silencieux et Wakana sut qu'il devait intervenir.

Profitant de la surprise et de sa force, il prit les bras de son ami et de son entraîneur et les entraîna à sa suite devant la porte des vestiaires avant d'ouvrir la porte, de les pousser à l'intérieur et de refermer tout aussi sec la porte.

Il lança :

-Vous en sortirez que lorsque vous aurez parlé.

Et il ferma la porte à clé.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Restés seuls, Kawato se tourna vers Anya.

-Anya, je…

Mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

-Je ne veux pas te parler.

Avant de lui tourner le dos et d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc.

Kawato se gratta la tête de frustration et ne pouvant pas rester trop longtemps debout à cause de ses blessures, alla s'asseoir à côtés d'Anya.

Ce dernier se leva aussi sec et alla s'adosser au mur à l'opposé.

Kawato soupira.

-Anya, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais comprends que je l'ai fait pour toi…

Anya lui lança un regard furieux.

-Pour moi tu dis ? C'est pour moi que tu as accepté de te faire frapper ? Tu croyais que cela allait me faire plaisir de te voir tabasser et ne pas pouvoir intervenir ? Tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi en voyant l'homme que j'aime se prendre des coups alors que moi j'étais dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir t'aider ? Tu veux la réponse ? Et bien j'ai cru mourir…

Les derniers mots furent hurlés.

Kawato baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé. Mais je t'aime tellement que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, pour que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve…

-Koichi…

L'emploi de son prénom fit relever la tête de Kawato et il constata à sa grande surprise que son amant s'était agenouillé devant lui.

-Je sais que tu as voulu faire ça pour mon bien, pour que nous puissions aller au Koshien mais comprends que cela ne pourra jamais être à ton détriment.

La voix s'était adoucie.

-Oui mon rêve est le Koshien mais le Koshien avec toi. Sans toi, je ne veux pas y aller…

Kawato comprit alors ce que Wakana voulait dire en lui affirmant que le rêve d'Anya avait changé.

-Keiichi…

Ce dernier sourit.

-Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde, plus que mon rêve du Koshien alors promets-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais ça.

-Je…

-Promets Koichi.

Kawato fit l'erreur de regarder Anya et croisa un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour. Et comme à son habitude, il céda.

-Je promets mais je ferais quand même tout pour que tu accèdes à ton rêve.

Anya sourit.

-J'y compte bien. Tant que tu ne te mets pas en danger, tu peux tout faire.

Le jeune lanceur posa alors ses mains sur le visage de Kawato et attirant à lui la belle tête brune, il l'embrassa doucement.

Il s'arrêta trop vite au goût de son petit ami qui poussa un gémissement de protestation.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu nous encourager mais tu dois retourner à l'hôpital.

-Mais…

-Et quand tu sortiras, nous fêterons notre victoire comme il se doit…

La voix d'Anya était devenue séductrice et Kawato déglutit difficilement.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Wakana, qui avait ouvert la porte pour savoir si tout se passait bien, eut un large sourire en voyant le couple en train de s'embrasser.

Tout était redevenu dans l'ordre.

Maintenant, il avait lui aussi le droit de fêter sa victoire.

Et c'est en sifflotant gaiement qu'il partit à la recherche de Yagi.


End file.
